


you like her?

by iamkimara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, dirty - Freeform, drunk, kind of sad, mature - Freeform, rough, sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkimara/pseuds/iamkimara
Summary: Even in Mingyus bathroom, there was an extra Towel and all the products Wonwoo used. The only thing wonwoo had in his backpack were clothes. Mingyu made sure to make it as comfortable for Wonwoo as possible and Wonwoo appreciated his efforts. He always felt at home at Mingyus house. To be Honest he liked Mingyus home more than his own. Maybe it was the fact that he slept tightly while staying with Mingyu and his insomnia would just disappear. Maybe it was the fact that he didnt have to be alone all day and order food from outside. Maybe it was the fact that he barely checked his phone or social media accounts, as he never felt bored enough to do so. Whatever it may be, he liked it.





	you like her?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it

After debuting in 2015, SEVENTEEN had the luck to get pretty popular in Korea and even overseas, That is why they had been working really hard in the following years. Their schedules were packed. They did Variety Shows, Concerts, Fansigns, Interviews and had to still find time to squeeze their dance practices and song production in. They never complained though. They were just glad to be able to debut and present their music in front of a huge audience.  
By the End of 2017 they had already won a daesang Award and as expected the Unit leaders were in tears and couldnt even pull themselves together for the acceptance speech, so the Maknae took over and thanked all the fans and their families whil holding back tears. It was no surprise at all to see Seungkwan crying and Wonwoo showing no emotion at all, while the other members were trying not to shed tears. All in all, 2017 was a great year for SVT and Carats.

The following year yet, was even better. Somehow too good. Their comeback in February was an all Kill on korean charts and their Albums even topped the Billboard and Spotify charts for weeks. They were nominated for billboard awards next to BTS, EXO and GOT7. They were more than glad to attend the awards and even though they did not receive the award, they got a lot of recognition for their music and their charming looks. The most exciting thing though, was that they met lots of celebrities, and the members thought they were dreaming, when they noticed how woozi was talking to Justin Bieber. He was acting like a girl, who was standing in front of their crush. Even his voice was higher than usual and he was smiling all the time, which somehow creeped the other members out.

Thanks to the BBMAs they even got closer to BTS members and Got7, they were sad that EXO couldnt attend the Awards due to their upcoming Comeback in collaboration with Tao, Kris and Lu Han – which the whole world was excited for, but their sunbaes didnt let them feel the least bit uncomfortable. Especially the 97er Line,were pretty much always together, that a few might have thought that they were a band of their own. Suga and Jihoon bonded over music, while Suga and wonwoo bonded over their Laziness. Jin and Mingyu shared their love for food, while Hoshi and Jaebum talked about how passionate they were about dancing. Taehyung and Jackson were behaving like idiots, while Vernon and Jeonghan gave them the I-am-definitely-Judging-you-and-I-dont-know-you-guys look. The others just enjoyed the show. 

At the end of 2018 they released three Music Videos, which pretty much was the death of every Carat. The Vocal Unit Music Video was in Collaboration with Justin Bieber and Ariana Grande, The Hip Hop Unit collaborated with Nicky Minaj and Kendrick Lamar, while the Performance Unit released a dance Video with the Royal Family, which was produced by Woozi and Yoongi. They ended up winning one Award after the other, getting more famous day by day. However there is always the negative side to fame.

The more fans they had, the more they felt pressured to please them. In 2019 they barely had time to sleep 5 hours a night. They even had Individual Schedules and Group schedules and they did not even have the time to talk to each other about anything else, but work. Seungkwan and Dino started hosting shows, Jun and The8 promoted SVT in China and had to fly back and forth often. Joshua and Vernon took care of internatinal promotions and were in America half of the time. It was impossible for anyone to talk to woozi, as he was busy all the time and would start a fight as soon as he got disturbed. Hoshi was in their Practice room 90% of the time, trying to come up with more dynamic and exciting choreographies, and the only one who knew anything about him was DK, who always checked up on him, before leaving for his schedules. Seungcheol, Jeonghan and DK had started modeling and doing Cfs, which left them no time to relax at all. Mingyu followed his passion and started acting in Dramas, which was pretty stressing as well, because he still had to prepare food for the members before leaving and he was the one who cleaned the dorm. Sometimes he even felt so mad, that he could have shouted at all the members for not cleaning up their own mess, but to be honest he had no energy to waste. As for wonwoo he had done Voice acting for Public transportations, Film Dubs, Commercials and many other purposes. He had also released a book anonymously and got recognition as a writer, while a second book was still in process. He had also done some modelling and acting, while still keeping up with group schedules. So basically every member was really busy, which made it really hard for them to get a rest, let alone hang out with eachother or see their families. 

This Situation made it hard for the members to function as a group on a long term and unfortunately they slowly fell apart. 

At around Mid 2019 they initially decided to just keep going as three units and leave out group activities. However things couldnt work out, when 4 of the members were outside of the country most of the time. In June of 2019 Jun and Minghao decided to leave Seventeen and start their Activities as a duo. From there on everything went down the hills. The members tried their best to convince them to stay but they knew that it was useless. 

A week later Vernon and Joshua left due to busy schedules and in the next two months, 19th of August 2019, Seventeen had officially disbanded.

It really wasnt that much of a change at first, because they barely saw eachother in the last year, due to different schedules and they were just too busy keeping up with their own activities. Well, they were glad , that they had more free time and saw eachother more often now. Seungcheol and Jeonghan moved in together due to similar schedules and absolutely not because they couldnt go a day without seeing each other.

Jun and Minghao had moved in together as well, as they had gotten really close while staying in china and promoting. Both of them had signed a contract with a new company, and were supposed to debut soon. Meanwhile Jun got back to acting in chinese movies and Minghao went to different dance classes , caught up on his martial arts and took on a few new hobbies .

Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung stayed together of course. They bought a flat in seoul, as they could commute easily to everywhere and anywhere. Seungkwan was one of the most popular TV-Hosts, because of his humour and cute appearance, DK kept modelling for fashion shows and Magazines, while Hoshi was preparing for his solo Album “H”. Even while being this busy they still had enough time to fool around and make the neighbours complain.

Joshua and Vernon had moved in together, as they flew back and forth while promoting their new Kpop Variety show, which they would film in Korea and LA. They were more than glad to be able to meet many of their Sunbaes the had admired their whole life and support their Hoobaes, who were going to be the future of kpop. In LA they stayed in a fancy house with a swimming pool, while in seoul they just rented an apartment in the city center.

Chan had started going to the university to catch up on his studies and stayed with his parents. However he visited DK and Hoshi after getting off work with Seungkwan. The Gag Trio just made him feel happier, as he was pretty stressed due to his Studies and work.

Jihoon had started working as a producer, which really was his dream job, as he didnt have to do aegyo anymore or act sweet and cute in front of the cameras. He could just stay behind the cameras and do what he did best. He had already worked with many other kpop groups and even some international artists. He occasionally featured in songs with Ailee, BTS or Got7, just because he loved singing.

As for Mingyu and Wonwoo, well....they didnt move in together. Which was really surprising. They used to be close since their trainee days. Even while everyone was busy with their individual schedules, they would somehow find time to see each other daily or at least talk on the phone. To be honest they were the only ones who didnt change even when burdened with so much work. 

Mingyu was getting one offer after the other, for main roles in dramas. He was popular. Very popular. He had won awards right after playing his first main role, as a psychopathic lover, who ends up killing his Girlfriend, because of jealousy. Even though the plot wasnt that good, Mingyus acting and his killing looks were just more than enough to make any drama a hit. Now that he didnt have any Group schedules, he focused on working out more and taking care of his body.

Wonwoo had published a second book, under his pen name “Minwon”. The book was a best seller yet again, and everyone was curious about the writer, but Wonwoo kept refusing to reveal his identity, as he wanted a life away from the cameras, due to his helath issues. He also took on many voice acting roles for Otome Games and Advertisements. All in all he was leading a life he was satisfied with. 

Even after their disbandment Seventeen members were each successful in their area of work, and soon gained rocognition as individuals. The members gathered around once a month at least, to talk and eat Mingyus Ramyun. They mostly gathered at Seungcheol and Jeonghans house, as their house was spacious enough for all 13 of them. 

Four years had already passed since their disbandment, yet the members only got closer, despite the distance. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had finally told the members that they had been dating since 2016 – which well, wasnt much of a surprise, Dino started dating a japanese girl named Haruno, who he met in the university, Vernon and Seungkwan moved in together, Jihoon moved in with Hoshi and Dokyeom and even though Jun and Minghao never really told anyone, everyone knew that they were Dating. The only members living alone were Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Its not like they didnt want to move in together. They really did. However the circumstances were harsh. Wonwoos poor health required him to live somewhere quiet and peaceful, while Mingyus Job forced him to stay in Seoul. Maybe that brought them even closer. They texted and called eachother any oppurtunity they got and visited eachother when they had even a little bit of free time. They might have been dating if there wasnt such a distance keeping them apart.

Honestly, all of the members felt sorry for them. Everyone knew they were madly in love with eachother, the only ones who werent aware were the two of them, yet they could do nothing to help. They knew that a long distance relationship isnt easy, so they just kept quiet.

Anytime Wonwoo visited Mingyu, the members just tried their best to let them be alone. Even if the members really missed Wonwoo, they knew that Mingyu missed him the most. Their smile when they were together, was the brightest. Mingyu couldnt really visit Wonwoo that often, so it was Wonwoo who had to take the train to seoul. Well Mingyu was way too busy, to be honest and Wonwoo liked coming to seoul, because he could also visit the other members, so it was a Win-Win situation.

Although Wonwoo came to seoul once a month for 2 days, it felt like waiting for years for hapiness that lasted a few moments.

Mingyu would always cancel all his schedules and spend the whole day at home. He would personally pick wonwoo up, take the long way home, cook his favorite meals, watch his favorite movies and they would stay up all night talking about anything they had on their minds, until they fell asleep in front of the TV. The second day was the monthly gathering of the members, so they didnt really have time for themselves. Mingyu would take Wonwoo directly to the train station after the meet up and they would awkwardly just wave their goodbyes, as they started the countdown for the next visit. 

They knew that they might have feelings for each other, but they were afraid to admit. Afraid of Rejection. Afraid to ruin their current relationship. Afraid to lose each other. Thus they kept their feeling to themselves and just cherished their current bond. There were times where the members would get mad, about how stupid they were, to not recognize their feelings for each other, but they kept it to themselves.

Time passed by, as Mingyu was barely associated with K-pop anymore. He was one of the most famous actors, Koreas Heartthrob. Everybody loved him, due to his different roles. He could fit in roles as a prince charming and yet slay the role of an army officer. He could act out a romantic kissing scene and yet play the role of psyhopathic murderer. Even the members were mesmerized by his charms, specially Wonwoo.

Wonwoo had watched all of Mingyus dramas at least twice. They made him excited and at times hurt. Especially the kissing scenes. He hated those. He never knew why their had to be Kissing scene. It is not like it is THAT necessary. Among those, the kiss scene he hated the most, was the one from a historical drama Mingyu and Tzuyu played in recently, which caused many rumors to spread. “Tzuyu and Mingyu dating” or “On-screen couples off-screen romance” or “The perfect Visual Couple Tzugyu”. Even though Wonwoo knew Tzuyu was totally not Mingyus type, he still got jealous. 

Mingyu actually, felt nothing while filming the Kissing scenes. He was just professional. Many of his co-Actresses had confessed their love to him, including Tzuyu, but he would just politely reject them. The only motivation he had, was to get home, call Wonwoo and talk about his day, then fall asleep while reading his books. 

 

Tomorrow was yet another day, when Wonwoo was supposed to visit. Mingyu took off the next two days and even left early that day, so he could go shopping and clean up his flat. While driving toward the grocery store, he kept thinking about when he should wake up tomorrow, to be their on time, so Wonwoo doesnt have to wait. He kept wondering,what he should cook and what he should wear. 

“I guess, we could eat out for once?” he thought to himself. “His birthday is in 4 days, and he wont be here, what should I get him? I wish he could just stay two more days...urghhh” He sighed while parking his car in front of the store. “I will just get some snacks for now...” he whispered to himself.

After finishing the shopping, he drove back home and cleaned up thoroughly. He made sure to take out the guest matress and blankets. Well they were only used by Wonwoo, so I guess you wouldnt call them guest matress. Mingyu didnt usually have guests and when he did, he gave them another matress and other blankets. The ones he gave Wonwoo were the most comfortable ones he could find. Even more comfortable than his own bed. 

The first time Wonwoo stayed over, he offered him the bed, but he refused and slept on the couch, which was just too small. The next day he woke up with back pain, and that is when Mingyu decided to get him something more comfortable. He even bought some clothes in wonwoos size, just in case. Not that Wonwoo knew anything about it. He thoght that they were just Mingyus clothes, that didnt fit him anymore. Mingyus fridge was empty allthe time, as he always ate out but he even made sure to have his refrigerator full of Wonwoos favorite foods and drinks, before he arrived, just in case. 

After he finished everything he had to do it was already past midnight, he couldn't sleep out of excitement and read the last chapter of wonwoos latest book and finished reading with the sunrise. He showered, ironed the clothes he usually didnt wear, styled his hair differently, put on some cologne and set off to the train station. 

As he arrived it was almost half an hour time left, until Wonwoos train would arrive. He walked around carefully with his mask, making sure nobody recognized him,as he knew that it would be a problem if they did. He hated the Chaos, when all the fans surrounded him. He felt like he was something on show and he definitely didnt want Wonwoo to get caught up in that kind of mess.

At 8.03 Wonwoos train finally arrived. Mingyu tried to look for wonwoo in the crowd, which was pretty difficult. He was standing on his toes, trying to spot Wonwoo getting off, before someone tapped his shoulders. He turned around just to find Wonwoo standing behind him. Wonwoo had a mask on too, but he knew it was him. He managed to utter a “Ehmm.. Hey” while trying to hide his excitement.

“Hey..” Wonwoo replied, while surpressing the urge to jump into his arms.  
“I was looking for you.. how did you find me?” He questioned while taking off wonwoos backpack.  
“You were easy to spot, because of your height” He chuckled while brushing his hair out of his face.  
Mingyu guided the way as Wonwoo followed. They got into the car and drove to Mingyus apartment. The ride took an hour and Wonwoo made sure to nap during the ride. Thats what he always did, because he couldnt sleep in the train and Mingyu was used to it. He loved looking at a sleeping wonwoo. He just looked so cute and innocent, that it never seized to make Mingyu smile.

“Wonwoo... We are here... wake up...” Wonwoo heard a soft voice telling him.  
“Wonwoo...” He felt Mingyus hand on his shoulder. His voice was just music to wonwoos ears. He missed it. Talking on the phone was definitely not the same.  
“Wonwoo..” Mingyu repeated, before Wonwoo finally opened his eyes.  
“Lets go?” Mingyu asked while holding the car door open and carrying wonwoos backpack.  
“Hmm..” Wonwoo smiled.

Mingyus apartment was just perfect. Not too big and not too small. Just perfect for the two of them. The first thing you could see after entering, was a group photo of all the seventeen members back when they debuted. It made Wonwoo smile every single time. 

“I'll just take a shower and change.” Wonwoo told Mingyu after hanging his jacket.  
“Yeah..Go on! What do you want to eat?” he replied while putting down Wonwoos backpack and walking to the kitchen.  
“Anything you make?” he smiled before closing the bathroom door.

Even in Mingyus bathroom, there was an extra Towel and all the products Wonwoo used. The only thing wonwoo had in his backpack were clothes. Mingyu made sure to make it as comfortable for Wonwoo as possible and Wonwoo appreciated his efforts. He always felt at home at Mingyus house. To be Honest he liked Mingyus home more than his own. Maybe it was the fact that he slept tightly while staying with Mingyu and his insomnia would just disappear. Maybe it was the fact that he didnt have to be alone all day and order food from outside. Maybe it was the fact that he barely checked his phone or social media accounts, as he never felt bored enough to do so. Whatever it may be, he liked it.

After showering, he realized he had forgotten to bring his clothes with him and without even thinking he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

“Hyung, I made Ramy-” Minygu spoke, while turning around as he heard the bathroom door open. His smile disappeared as he saw his Hyung wrapped in a towel, while walking towards his bag. His heart was racing fast. He froze for a moment before Wonwoo broke the silence.

“Oh let me just put on some clothes and i'll be right there!” he replied, while looking for his underwear in his bag. Mingyu didnt take off his eyes for a moment. Its not like he hasnt even seen him half naked at all, but tody he just couldnt resist. Wonwoos skin was whiter than usual. Probably, because he works from home and hates going out. His hair looked messier than usual. Probably, because he hasnt cut his hair in a while. His body looked more fragile. Probably , because he has been sick for the past few weeks. No matter what the reason, he just looked fictional. 

“What's wrong? Do I look funny?” he chuckled. Mingyu was caught off guard as Wonwoos voice interrupted his thoughts and the plates slipped out of his hand as he tried to look away immediately. To be Honest he didnt even notice he had been staring at Wonwoo, until he mentioned it.

“Ah... You dropped it!” Wonwoo shouted, while running to the kitchen. Mingyu just apologized while watching Wonwoo clean up the mess he had made. He just couldnt resist the sight of Wonwoos bare body. Water drops rolling down his back made Mingyu thirsty. He just wanted to touch him so bad. He felt like he was in puberty all over again. He just wanted to kiss wonwoo. He was trying to hold himself back so badly. He hadnt had these kind of thoughts in years. He wasnt even sure when was the last time he had dirty thoughts. He was in deep thoughts before he finally realized that Wonwoo had been staring at him.  
“Did you say something?” he asked suddenly, while finally coming back to reality.  
“I asked something to be precise” wonwoo answered while standing up and throwing the broken plates into the bin.  
“I asked what made you so excited?” he asked while walking back to get his clothes.  
“What?” Mingyu asked confusedly, before looking down and realizing the situation. He had a Boner. No Wonder, after all the things going through his mind moments ago. He felt so embarassed he could die. He felt his face heat up as he turned around, so that wonwoo couldnt see him.  
“I am-- am--- not” he stuttered.  
“Its okay. Its a natural thing. I was just curious as to what made you this excited..” He shouted from the bathroom, while putting on his clothes.  
“I'm finished, you can take care of it here!” He smiled while walking out of the bathroom.

Mingyu had never been that embarassed in his whole life. NEVER. He rushed to the bathroom and took care of it silently, before washing up and coming out. Wonwoo was already waiting for him on the dining table.  
“Lets eat!” he invited Mingyu over as he filled up his bowl.  
“hmm..yeah..” Mingyu spoke embarassingly.

After they had eaten it was already noon and as they always did, they decided to watch th last 8 episodes of Mingyus recent drama . The one with Tzuyu. The one wonwoo hated. However he still wanted to watch it. The awkwardness of moments ago soon disappeared, as Wonwoo started making fun of Mingyu and imitating his lines. They both couldn't stop laughing, when Mingyu told Wonwoo about the behind the scenes. 

Finally the last episode and the ending moment came. The worst scene. The Kiss scene. The kiss was just too passionate. Wonwoo was trying his best not to look affected in anyway, as Mingyu turned red. Wonwoo just couldnt help but notice him turning red and without thinking, wordsslipped out of his mouth.

“I guess this could give you a boner..” he whispered while rolling his eyes and emptying his hot chocolate.  
Mingyu was caught by surprise, and didnt know what to say as a reply. However took it sarcastically and managed to put on a fake smile.  
“I guess you like her..” Wonwoo continued, while stuffing his mouth with chips.  
Mingyu wanted to reply with a no, but he hadnt seen Wonwoo like this before. Is he jealous? Is he serious? Just the thought of him being jealous, which he really just couldnt imagine made him smile unwantedly.  
“Then I guess you can bring her home, and I wouldnt be visiting then.... Dont wanna come between two love birds!” he shouted while standing up.  
Mingyu was confused before he replied with “Are you jealous?”.  
“Why would I be? Are you dating her?” he shouted which was so unusual for Mingyu.  
“He is jealous.” he murmured, while smiling to himself.  
“Oh? So you are?” his eyes widened while he tried to hold back his tears.  
Mingyu didnt reply. He was having so much fun teasing him. It was the first time even that he had seen Wonwoo jealous or shouting.  
“You should get some sleep... We have to meet up with the members tomorrow!” he ignored Wonwoos Question while holding back his laugh.

They didnt stay up all night to talk, like they usually did. They didnt even talk in the morning. Whenever Mingyu said a word Wonwoo would just stare at him and not give a reply. Mingyu was enjoying himself to the fullest. Even in the car while driving to Seungcheols house, they didnt say a word. Mingyu was feeling so bold that he even let the Ost of his Drama play and sang along dramatically, earning death stares from Wonwoo. Wonwoo turned off his phone and let “Dont wanna cry” play. It was his favorite song, even after all these years and it was just so perfect for his current situation.

He really was about to cry, but didnt want to show emotions in front of Mingyu. He knew that he would eventually date some gorgeous girl. After all he was SVTs Visual. Why wouldnt he date another Visual? Why was wonwoo sad at all? Why was he so hurt, when he already knew that it would happen sooner or later? He didnt know. He just felt miserable. 

Finally they arrived and wonwoo didnt even wait for Mingyu before ringing the bell by himself.

Seungcheol opened the door with a huge smile. “Welcooooome!” he sang dramatically, expecting a smile, while Wonwoo just kept his poker face on and entered the house with no reply. Seungcheol was confused to see Wonwoo alone, because Mingyu and Wonwoo had been coming together for 4 years? He was about to close the door when he heard Mingyu shout “Wait for me!”.

“Whats wrong with wonwoo?” he asked concerned, after letting the younger in.  
“Nothing at all!” He smiled brightly while trying to take off his shoes.  
“Ookayy” Coups answered firmly, befor closing the door and walking to the living room,

All the members were already there.Even Joshua, Vernon, Jun and Minghao were there, which was pretty rare, as they lived abroad. Especially to see all four at once, made Mingyu smile. He knew everyone was there because Jeonghan had requested personally for all the members to be there, as he wanted to announce something important.

The members were talking about what they had been up to and everyone noticed how far away Wonwoo was sitting from Mingyu and how Mingyu kept smiling the whole time, while Wonwoo didnt utter a word. 

“hey? What did you do?” Hoshi and Jun asked Mingyu.  
“He is just mad about me and Tzuyu dating” he smiled.  
“WHAT?” they shouted and gathered everyones attention. “Since when are you guys dating?” they asked quietly, so that only Mingyu could her them.  
“We arent dating.” He smiled like an idiot.  
“So why is he mad?” Hoshi was confused.  
“Who told him you guys were dating?” Jun questioned.  
“Why are you happy?” Hoshi asked.  
“I realized something..” he whispered while asking them to bring their ears closer.  
“I think he likes me. Otherwise he wouldnt be jealous.” he chuckled into their ears.

Hoshi and Jun rolled their eyes and looked at eachother while sighing.  
“I think he likes Tzuyu, dont you think so too Jun?” Hoshi started teasing Mingyu and surprisingly enough he totally fell for it, as his wide smile immediately disappeared. Hoshi and Jun were barely holding back their laugh, as they finally heard Jeonghans voice.

“Guys! Attention please!” he requested while standing up in front of the TV with seungcheol. “Today is a special day, and thats why I requested all of you to attend this gathering.” He smiled. “As you know, me and Seungcheol have been dating for 8 years now. We have been through a lot together and have come to the decision that we really love each other-” He was talking before Seungcheol interrupted his with kiss before anouncing “Summing up, I proposed and we are gonna get married soon.”

Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple, as it really wasnt that surprising. Everybody was happy other than Mingyu and Wonwoo, who just felt more depressed, realizing that Jeongcheol really is goals and that they wanted that as well. Both of them thinking the other likes Tzuyu was driving them mad. 

After the announcement the celebrations continued with lots of alcohol and karaoke. Mingyu didnt drink, as he was the one who had to drive Wonwoo back to the train station, but little did he notice, that wonwoo was emptying one glass after the other, due to frustration. Wonwoo really couldnt hold his liquor and everyone was concerned as he emtied one bottle after the other.

“Wonwoo, its enough!” Jihoon tried to hold him back, before he pushed him away and continued drinking. 

“Kim Mingyu! Stop him, its not good for him to drink this much!” Jeonghan interrupted Mingyus Karaoke.

Mingyu finally noticed that wonwoo was drinking. He tried to stop him, without any success. Wonwoo was so drunk that he couldnt even sit up straight. Mingyu decided to take him home, because a drunk Wonwoo was impossible to handle. He would always be the meanest person when he was drunk. Well, that isnt the only thing. Mingyu remebered the time, where wonwoo was drunk on his birthday a few years ago and almost stripped in the bus. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

“We will be leaving guys... I am sorry... Congratulations leader and angel...” he managed to utter while carrying Wonwoo on his back.  
“Make sure to talk to him about your feelings..” Seungcheol smiled while patting his shoulders.

Mingyu didnt know what he meant, and he definitely didnt have time to think about it. He managed to somehow carry an already passed out Wonwoo to his car and hope he wouldnt wake up. Unluckily enough Wonwoo woke up right after Mingyu started driving and tried to jump out of the car. Mingyu somehow managed to hold onto him while driving home as fast as he could.

After arriving he had to hold wonwoo tightly, so that he wouldnt run around like a fool. It is not an over exaggeration to say that it was the most annoyed Mingyu had been his whole life. Wonwoo would push him away everytime he tried to touch him, yet he couldnt walk straight alone. After 20 minutes of running around wonwoo finally sat down on the ground.

“Lets go in?” Mingyu asked carefully while offering a hand. Wonwoo didnt move. “Please?” he requested.  
“Are you really dating her?” Wonwoo asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. Mingyus heart sank. He couldnt believe Wonwoo liked her this much.  
“No, She is all yours..” he managed to utter, after a long sigh.  
“Are you lying to me?” Wonwoo questioned while wiping away his tears.  
“No...lets go now.” he requested.  
“Give me a kiss then..” Wonwoo sobbed.

What the hell? Mingyu was confused. Why does he want a kiss from him when he likes Tzuyu? Its not like he didnt want to kiss him, he really did. But he just couldnt if Wonwoo was drunk. He didnt want to disgust him. However before he could take any actions, wonwoo pulled on his collar and went in for a kiss.

Mingyu didnt want to kiss back. Wonwoos kiss was sloppy and wet. His tounge was asking for entrance and Mingyu kept refusing. “l-let me- ki—kiss you” wonwoo uttered under his breath.  
“let go...” Mingyu requested while pushing him away and forcing him up the stairs and into the apartment. 

As soon as the entered the apartment Mingyu let go of wonwoos wrist he had been holding to drag him up the stairs. He really had no idea what to do with wonwoo. So he just decided to sit in the living room and wait until Wonwoo fell asleep. Meanwhile he made sure to call and take tomorrow off. Wonwoo was fooling around like a little kid, which made Mingyu smile. He had never seen this side of Wonwoo and he is pretty sure no one else had either.

After getting tired wonwoo finally calmed down and sat down next to Mingyu. He didnt talk for a few seconds before breaking the silence. “Kiss me.” He demanded.  
Mingyu wanted to, but he couldnt. Wonwoo wouldnt remember any of this. He probably didnt want this. “No, Hyung...you are drunk..” He sighed.

Before Mingyu realized, Wonwoos lips were on his yet again. Mingyu tried his best to pull away, but wonwoo was sitting on his lap and pushing back his shoulders, not allowing him to move. Mingyu shut his mouth tight, not allowing wonwoos tounge in. Trying his best to resist the urge to kiss back. Wonwoo realizing that he wont get allowed in, moved to kissing his ears. Mingyu was trying his best not to react, until Wonwoo bit his ears unexpectedly and earned himself a slight moan.

That motivated him to keep going. He kept kissing and licking Mingyus jaw and slowlymoving down his neck, biting and licking. Mingyu wanted him so bad. However he knew this wasnt the time and treid his best to push wonwoo away. Wonwoo wasnt giving up though. He pushed Mingyu back, while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing up and down his long neck. 

Mingyu could barely hold his composure and he couldnt help but get horny, when the person he loved was sitting on his lap, trying to seduce him. It didnt take long for him to get hard and things got worse when Wonwoo started grinding his hips onto his boner. He just knew he couldnt hold back any longer. He grabbed wonwoos back with his right hand and his ass with his left one, while rubbing his boner against wonwoos ass.

Wonwoo let out soft moans and that turned Mingyu on even more, he really wanted to fuck him. He knew that was exactly what he wanted, even if the timing wasnt right. While he kept thinking, wonwoo got off his lap, which finally grabbed his attention. He thought maybe wonwoo is back to his senses, but nope.

Wonwoo climbed up the table in front of Mingyu after taking off his socks. First he threw off his jacket, then his shirt and seconds later, he was dirty dancing while stripping. It would be a lie to say Mingyu didnt love it. He couldnt stop smiling at how cute and Sexy wonwoo was. After getting completely naked he finally stepped down the table and stood between Mingyus legs.

Mingyu loved the view. His milky white skin and slender body was to die for. However what he loved even more was when Wonwoo started taking off his his clothes too. He kept biting his lips, while looking Mingyu in the eye and taking off his shirt first. Then sitting on the ground in between Mingyus legs and unzipping his pants with his teeth and pulling them off. Finally pulling of his underwear, before his completely hard dick was in view. 

A second later wonwoos tounge was licking the tip of his penis, while staring him in the eyes, as though challenging him for something. Mingyu was trying his best not to let out any sound, but couldnt stop his voice after wonwoo took him completely in. Mingyus dick was bigger than average and it hit the back of Wonwoos throat. Wonwoo was about to pull out Mingyus dick from his mouth, when he suddenly felt Mingyus hands on the back of his head, and his hips thrusting into his mouth. He almost choked and it really hurt, but Mingyu was feeling so much pleasure that he wouldnt dare to stop. 

The deep throating continued for a while, before Mingyu came right into Wonwoos mouth and finally pulled out. Wonwoo swallowed it all and finally got up from between his partners legs. Mingyu pulled him onto his lap and started kissing him roughly and wonwoo instinctively started moving his bare body against Mingyus dick, which made him Half hard. 

Mingyu kept squeezing wonwoos ass and loved the moans he let out. He slowly stood up while carrying the older and walking to the bedroom. The sloppy and wet kiss continued until Mingyu threw wonwoo on the bed while smirking at him. “You are hot... Sorry, but I wont be able to stop. I have waited for this forever.” he told the older before inserting his finger into wonwoos hole. 

Wonwoos hands were grabbing onto the bedsheets tightly, while he let out soft moans. Mingyu inserted a second finger and started spreading his hole. Just looking at the way wonwoo was pleased and how sexy he looked while arching his back had already made him hard. He started rubbing his dick against wonwoos hole, yet not entering. Wonwoo kept moving his hips demanding more and to his satisfaction Mingyu finally entered his hole.

The way Wonwoos Ass swallowed his dick was so satisfying that he really didnt want to be gentle and thrusted in hard. The movements were sloppy at first, but turned into steady movements after a while. The thrusts only kept getting harder and deeper and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their moans. Wonwoos hands were wrapped around Mingyus back, his nails scratching onto his skin, as he kept biting onto his shoulder, leaving marks everywhere.

Wonwoo came right after a deep and Hard thrust, before Mingyu truned him around and continued fucking him from the back. Wonwoo could barely hold his body and gave up after a few thrust falling on his chest, while his arms laid next to his body, grabbing the bedsheet tightly. His hips were held up by mingyu who didnt seem like he would be stopping anytime soon.

Mingyu went on for two more rounds, before Wonwoo passed out and he finally stopped. He didnt want to stop though, because he wasnt sure if he would be able to do this again. Yet he decided to clean himself and Wonwoo up, change the bedsheets, put on clean clothes and hope that Wonwoo wont remember any of this in the morning. Well, it was already 4 am. But nevermind.

Mingyu couldnt sleep, because of all the emotions he was feeling. Feeling guilty of doing it with wonwoo while he was drunk. Feeling happy that he did it with him. Feeling anxious as to how wonwoo would react. Feeling afraid that this might have ruined everything between them. So he just got out of bed and cleaned up the mess wonwoo had made, while drunk. He even prepared waffles for breakfast and just waited for Wonwoo to wake up, while watching the new movie, Jun starred in. 

Soon enough Wonwoo was awake, all confused as to why he was in so much pain. He managed to somehow walk to the living room, to look for Mingyu, not remembering anything that had happened. Well, until he saw Mingyu. As soon as Mingyu saw him, he turned red and avoided eye contact and that made Wonwoo remember everything. Every single detail. 

The next few weeks were a bit awkward, but it didnt take long for the misunderstandings to clear up. Mingyu and Wonwoo started going out a month later and Wonwoo decided to move to seoul, as his health had already gotten better. On Jeongcheols wedding they announced their engagement and the members were so relieved that these idiots had finally come together.

They still kept fighting over Mingyus kissing scenes, which ended up with Wonwoo getting mad at Mingyu, Mingyu getting Mad at Wonwoo for getting mad at him, Wonwoo apologizing, having rough sex, Mingyu apologizing for being rough and then making up.


End file.
